domofandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora's Box Hanging
Pandora's Box Hanging is a unique tool gained after completing Mission One of the Mirror Quest, which requires defeating Tigerman (The Chasm Trials) or Crossbone Blademaster (Force of Infinite Knowledge). It is similar to monster-trapping mirrors in that you can summon a trapped monster to assist you, but unlike monsters trapped in the mirrors, Hanging monsters can be summoned repeatedly and will only disappear if you release it, it rebels, it dies, or you die during a plot event. Pandora's Box Hanging can be deposited into your bank account or trashed. If you have accidentally lost your Hanging, talk to the Royal Aide in the Summoning Pool, who will replace it for you for a fee. Trapping To trap a monster, you must first have a Soultrapper Scroll, which can be bought from drug stores in the three towns for 1,000g or bought from other players. Once you have one, find the monster that you wish to capture and lower its health. The lower it is, the more likely you will be able to capture it and put it into your hanging. The higher the monster is in comparison to you, the less likely you will be able to capture it. Each scroll can also only be used once, so if you fail the first time, you will need another scroll to capture your target monster. Keep in mind that you cannot capture bosses, quest monsters, humanoid monsters, certain undead monsters or monsters with massive amounts of HP. :For a list of monsters that cannot be trapped, see Monster Capture. Summoning Hanging monsters can only be summoned in plot events (therefore quest battles, life quests, and mirror events) or in the Guild Cottage or during Weddings. Monsters will be summoned with full health no matter how much it has lost the previous time. If you summon a monster that is more than two levels higher than you, it will rebel and attempt to kill you. If it is of an aggro type, it will also kill anyone around you. The monster will be lost and you will have to replace it with a new monster. However, if you have a Loyalty Card in your inventory, it will automatically be used to prevent the monster from rebelling. Banishing When you are not in a plot event or in the Guild Cottage, simply double-click on your Hanging and select the monster you wish to banish. You will then be asked if you wish to accept or decline the releasing. Upgrading As of now, there are only two ways to upgrade your Hanging, one is a card that the Madame Malachite Quest drops that increases capacity by one, and completing the appropriate tasks in Mission Five of your respective Mirror Quest (step 4 in Force of Infinite Knowledge and step 6 in The Chasm Trials). You will have an additional slot, making the total amount of monsters you can have trapped inside the hanging up to two. External links *Pandora's Box Hanging Guide by Mythyc (archive) Category:Items Category:Monster Captures